


Lisa and her little fuck ups

by Jumpykat



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Sexual Content Eventually, friends to lovers?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2018-09-30 02:11:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 19,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10150937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jumpykat/pseuds/Jumpykat
Summary: I just really wanted to use a "you just flirted with the popular girl" au, the chapters are pretty short cause i'm a little lazy





	1. Chapter 1

Lisa did not imagine that someone would have their foot sticking out when she was walking to her lunch table nor did she think she would trip over that foot and her food would go all over a very pretty girl standing in front of her.

Lisa looked up with wide eyes as she stood in shock in front of the other girl. “Holy fuck” she muttered out loud. Everyone was quiet and staring at them, her friend Jennie looked shocked and for some reason scared for her existence. Lisa looked back up at the girl, she had long eyelashes and long blondish pink hair, definitely dyed but so was hers so it was okay, she had beautiful lips that Lisa definitely wouldn’t mind seeing smile but at this moment she was sure that was not going to happen…maybe it was from the annoyed tapping of her foot or maybe the slight twitch in her brow or maybe the obvious fucking scowl on her face and oh...the hateful looks from the girl’s table.

“Um…I’m sorry I didn’t mean to spill my food on you” Lisa said awkwardly as she reached up and rubbed the back of her neck, this was not going to go well and Lisa knew this but it really didn’t help that the girl was staring at her with beautiful sharp eyes. “Someone had their foot out and-“Lisa cut herself off as she remembered something “Oh yeah you should probably change out of those clothes...you don’t want them getting stained…and I mean you would probably look even better without any clothes in the first place” Lisa heard a few gasps and she automatically knew she fucked up.

“W-wait that’s not what I meant! Well I mean it’s kinda true but that’s not what I meant to say out loud, I mean fuck…” Lisa just let herself go silent as the girl stared at her with wide eyes. Lisa relaxed when she felt a familiar hand grab hers “I’ll be taking this fuck up away!” Jennie yelled as she pulled her away, Lisa decided to say one more thing as she was pulled away. “I’m sorry about your clothes! And I’m sure you would still look pretty in anything you would wear!”

“What the fuck did you think you were doing?!” Jennie exclaimed as she finally stopped pulling Lisa now back at their dorm. Lisa cringed at her tone “Spilling food on a pretty girl then accidentally flirting?” Lisa said questioningly as she shrugged. “You didn’t just flirt with any pretty girl Lisa!” Jennie yelled as she started stomping around their dorm.

“What do you mean?’

“You flirted with the most popular girl in school, Rosé”


	2. Chapter 2

Rosé was completely shocked from the event that she didn’t move while the girl was pulled away from her by her friend. Rosé didn’t even get to respond and she can’t help but feel a little disappointed. “Hey Rosé!” she automatically snapped out of her thoughts and looked towards her obviously angry yet worried friend. Rosé gave her friend a small smile “Jisoo let’s go to our dorm, I need to change like she said” That’s all Rosé had to say to get Jisoo to stand up and follow the girl.

“That was horrible what she said to you” Jisoo said while they walked, Rosé shrugged “I don’t know I think it was kind of nice” She muttered as she opened up the door to their room and began to strip immediately “She said you would look better without your clothes on” Jisoo said with a judging voice as she closed the door to their room.

“And what I don’t?” Rosé asked as she put her arms onto her hips now only in her bra and panties. Jisoo looked and became a fumbling mess before she slammed her head against the wall. “So I do look good without clothes, I’ll keep that in mind in case I see that girl again.” She muttered in amusement as she began to search for clothes to put on. “Please don’t do that again I don’t think my heart could take it” Jisoo breathed out as she sulked in a corner. “Correction: your gay heart” Rosé said with a hum as she slipped a baggy shirt on that didn’t show off her body. “I would punch you if we weren’t best friends” Jisoo groaned as she stood up and went to grab some books she left out on her bed. “Oh please you could still punch me, you are just scared of my fanclub” Rosé laughed as she put on booty shorts.

“Damn straight”

“You mean damn gay”

After about twenty minutes they left to head back to class. “So you weren’t offended by anything she said?” Jisoo asked as they walked slowly since they still had a bit of time before they had to go to their next class. “Nope, what she said didn’t offend me” Rosé said as she tied the shirt on the side since it was long. Jisoo sighed “So are you trying to tell me you are going to make her yours or something?” Jisoo groaned as she shoved her hand into her hair and ran her fingers through it. “Maaaaybe, who knows? But hey if I do…she has a friend for you to get with” Rosé teased as she elbowed the other girls side. “I’m seriously going to punch you one day”


	3. Chapter 3

Lisa hated running into pretty girls by fucking up and she just had to fuck up again. She was walking in the hallway of school when someone hit into her causing her to lose her balance, of course not wanting to fall she grabbed the thing nearest to her…another human…and not any human, it was Rosé. Lisa had managed to pull the girl down with her but she wasn’t even the one to use the girl as protection from the floor, she obviously fell first so she got the floor. She gulped when she looked up into beautiful eyes, fuck.

“We need to stop running into each other every time I fuck up” Lisa said with a nervous laugh as she looked away from the girl's eyes because she began to feel small but then met them again not being able to look away this time as she saw the smile on the girl's lips. It was better than she hoped, it was like rainbows and unicorns and it made her feel butterflies in her stomach. “I agree but technically both times weren’t your fault” the girl had said and oh god her voice sounded like honey and Lisa could swear she saw the anime flowers begin to appear around them.

“Hey Rosé are you just going to sit in her lap all day-“ “-Lisa stop being gay we have to go!”

Jisoo and Jennie looked at each other since they had just spoke over each other and as soon as they made eye contact they flushed and looked away quickly. Rosé chuckled and mumbled something under her breath that Lisa believes to have been “I told you she had a friend” Lisa was about to speak when Rosé spoke up again “and Jisoo! Who’s lap I want to sit on all day is my business and just so you know I’m very comfortable right now” Lisa couldn’t help but flush and then she saw the small surprise of Jisoo’s and Jennie’s faces but Lisa had to be honest “You might be comfortable but I’m a little uncomfortable….my legs are cramping and I think I hurt my back falling” Lisa looked around confused when Jisoo and Jennie laugh when Rosé turned bright red. What did she do wrong this time?

“I feel like I just got called heavy” Rosé muttered as she stood up running her hands down Lisa’s arms while she did so, this went unnoticed by Lisa. Lisa automatically stood up on wobbly legs “No! Not at all it’s just I have really thin legs and the position I was in wasn’t that…well...great” Lisa explained. Rosé stared at her again and Lisa swears she felt a shiver run up her back but it might have also been the fact that it was freezing in the hallway. “Let’s go Rosé” Jisoo said as she beckoned the other girl who looked at her before looking back at Lisa “It was nice to have an actual small conversation with you, Lisa” Rosé said with a small nod “H-how did you know my name?” Lisa asked confused. “Your friend said it before” she said pointing at where Jennie was, she looked like she was still avoiding Jisoo’s eye contact and Jisoo was definitely doing the same. “Oh, yeah Jennie did say my name” Lisa mumbled as she heard Rosé giggle “You are a little quirky aren’t you?” she asked with a smile and Lisa flushed and felt the butterflies again “Yeah I am”

They exchanged their goodbyes and left each other, Lisa concluded this time wasn’t so bad.


	4. Chapter 4

Lisa sighed as she walked around the school, it was already pretty late and she couldn’t sleep and she wasn’t going to wake up Jennie because she was sleeping like a baby and she would probably tear her head off or just get super clingy. Lisa couldn’t help but head towards a practice room, dancing always helped her sleep but she didn’t expect to find the girl she of course has been bumping into all week, even though she probably should have expected it. This time she didn’t exactly bump into her but stopped at the door when she heard the girl singing. Lisa flushed brightly when she finally took a good look and noticed that Rosé had begun to dance, she ran her finger through her hair before rolling her hips to her own singing. Lisa was completely captivated and she was definitely looking at the tight shorts hugging the girl’s ass…ets…assets.

Lisa was going to just quietly walk into the room and not startle the other girl but the door behind Lisa had other plans as it slammed shut behind her making the girl’s voice crack from becoming startled and she automatically stopped her dancing and turned around to look at Lisa who had already began to freak out a bit.

Rosé let out a breath of relief when she saw it was only Lisa “I’m sorry about my voice crack, that must have been very unattractive” Rosé apologized with a small laugh as she grabbed her water bottle and drank some of it. Lisa watched as she swallowed the water before coming to her senses and speaking. “I don’t think a small voice crack could make you unattractive” Lisa honestly said with a wide smile. Rosé choked on her water basically spitting it out before coughing a bit, Lisa ran over and rubbed her back “Hey are you okay?” Lisa asked nervously. Rosé looked over at her with a flushed face “You are very bold” Rosé said as she wiped away the water from her lip which Lisa found hot.

“So why are you here?” Rosé asked as she sat down and pressed her back against the mirror behind her. “Oh, I couldn’t sleep so I was going to dance but then I heard you and I….just wow” Lisa said with a small chuckled as she sat down in front of Rosé. Her face became a light pink “Thank you” she muttered and avoided Lisa’s eye contact and Lisa was happy about that cause she was afraid that if they did make eye contact she would melt right there. “Show me your dancing” Rosé said which took Lisa by surprise “What?” Lisa asked as her lips flat lined. “Dance for me, it’s only fair…you saw me sing and dance, and I’m only asking to see you dance” Rosé explained as she tapped the cap of her water bottle. “I’m better at rapping anyway” Lisa said as she stood back up and began to stretch. Rosé raised an eyebrow when she heard rapping and smiled “I will be expecting a mixtape of self-composed raps” She stated which made Lisa groan with annoyance but still smile as she prepared to dance.

Somehow Lisa found herself leaning against the mirror panting with her arm supporting her she trapped Rosé against the mirror. Rosé was also panting, they both were out of air as they stared into each other’s eyes. Lisa has no idea how this happened, she was dancing one second then Rosé joined her and then this happened. Lisa was really confused but she went with her instincts and leaned in. Lisa stopped an inch from Rosé lips when she realized the girl didn’t move and had even closed her eyes, Lisa was still unsure of what Rosé wanted so she leaned up and kissed her forehead before pulling away. Rosé’s eyes shot open surprised at the kiss to her forehead. “You’re fun to dance with” Lisa said with a wide smile “We should do it again sometime” Rosé stared at Lisa in astonishment as Lisa rambled “Oh! Right! I should probably get your number so we can schedule a meet up to do this again” Lisa said as she reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. “Y-yeah” Rosé mumbled as she blinked a bit before grabbing her phone. After they exchanged numbers Lisa gasped “Ah! I have a class early in the morning I should really head back to my room! It was really nice to see you again!” Lisa exclaimed as she scurried to the door and left. Rosé stared at the door confused and disappointed “Bye” she said even though she knew Lisa couldn’t hear her.

Lisa ran away without seeing Rosé’s disappointed face but she did feel the regret of not kissing her. Lisa wanted to kiss her and it looked like Rosé wanted it too but she just didn’t know and they had only met earlier that week so Lisa didn’t want it to be one of those things where she was wrapped up in the moment and actually didn’t want to kiss and she ruined whatever friendship they were making.

Lisa still feels like she fucked up though.


	5. Chapter 5

“Jisoooooooooo!” Rosé whined as she busted into their shared room and jumped on Jisoo who was sleeping but definitely not anymore. When Jisoo didn’t answer Rosé began to shake her and whine her name some more. Jisoo groaned “Some of us need beauty sleep” she growled and tried to sit up but Rosé was sitting on top of her. “You don’t need beauty sleepy to be beautiful Jisoo” Rosé said sincerely and with a pout. Jisoo stared at her and flushed a bit before she flopped back down and closed her eyes “I hate you” she muttered. “I don’t care if you hate me, just listen to me!” Rosé whined and lightly tugged at Jisoo’s blanket. Jisoo didn’t respond but she opened an eye and looked at her so Rosé automatically gave the puppy dog eyes and a pout “Please” she whimpered. Jisoo groaned once more and sat up fast pushing Rosé off of her.

            “What is it? And this better be good to be waking me up for…” Jisoo said as she pushed her hair out of her face since it was a little messy from being asleep. “She almost kissed meeeeee” Rosé said as she latched her arms around Jisoo’s waist. Jisoo’s eyes widened “Who?” she asked. “Lisa” Rosé muttered against Jisoo's belly “clumsy girl that keeps bumping into you?” Jisoo asked to confirm it. “Yes but she’s also that girl with the incredibly cute friend that you definitely like and you haven’t even really spoken to her” she mumbled. “Yah! Listen I can find people attractive! I’m just very awkward! But I definitely do not like her! I literally only just met her!” Jisoo yelped embarrassed as she put her hand against Rosé forehead and tried to push her away. Rosé refused to let go of Jisoo's waist “Jisoo, she swerved me” she said. “She what?” Jisoo asked with a twitch of her brow “She swerved me, as in she made it seem like she was going to kiss me and didn’t” Rosé explained as she sat up. “Did she dab also?” Jisoo asked which earned her a smack to her arm. “She was an inch from my lips, I could literally feel her breath on them…I was ready…I had my eyes closed I was waiting and then she leaned up and kissed my forehead” Rosé said as she lightly reached up to touch the spot. Jisoo sighed and she reached over and lightly rubbed Rosé’s arm in comfort. “You could just ask her why she didn’t kiss you” Jisoo said with a small roll of her eyes. “If things were that simple you would have probably been able to ask her friend on a date already” Rosé said with spite as she glared at her. Jisoo groaned loudly as a red hue returned to her cheeks “I just gave you a simple suggestion and you had to go and bring her up! Seriously what the fuck?!”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long

            Jennie raised an eyebrow and gave a skeptical look as Lisa told her what happened. “So wait…you’re telling me you got Rosé in a perfect position to kiss her…you even danced with her before that…and you didn’t even kiss her?!” Jennie asked raising her voice. Lisa pouted and hung her head low practically putting her forehead on the table they were sitting at in a local café. “I mean I technically did kiss her…just on the forehead” Lisa mumbled. Jennie groaned “You’re such an idiot, how could you not tell she wanted it?” Jennie asked as she picked up her cup of coffee and took a sip. “I doooooon’t knoooooow” Lisa whined as she shook her head back and forth. Jennie sighed and reached forward to lightly pet Lisa’s head “It’s okay Lisa, you always have another chance, why don’t you just dab your feelings away like usual?” Jennie suggested as she pulled her hand away from Lisa’s head.

            Lisa let out a little sniffle before she finally dabbed but froze as she felt her hand collided with someone’s face. “Oh my god” Lisa heard Jennie mutter. Lisa turned towards the person and felt her panic rise. “Oh my gooooood, Rosé I am so sorry!” Lisa exclaimed as she quickly stood up to inspect the other girl’s face and found a slight red mark on her cheek. Rosé let out a small chuckle “I’m fine to be honest this isn’t the first time I’ve been hit in-“ Rosé stopped speaking when Lisa instinctually pressed a kiss to her cheek like her mom would do, Lisa could hear Jennie gasp from behind her. “There! All good as new!” Lisa said with a huge smile on her face. “I…uuuuuh” Rosé began before closing her mouth as her whole face began to become a bit redder. “Ahh! It’s getting worse! Usually that works!” Lisa began to panic once again “Maybe I should try again” She said and leaned in once again to place a kiss on the girl’s cheek but was stopped by Rosé’s hand. “I need to go!” She exclaimed before quickly making her exit. Lisa stood there dumbfounded, she turned and looked at Jennie who looked a bit sorry for her.

“Did I fuck up again?”


	7. Chapter 7

The only thought running through Rosé’s mind was “Holy fucking shit” She knew Lisa had balls (not literally of course but technically she doesn’t know if Lisa has those or not) but she didn’t think Lisa had the balls to kiss her cheek in front of a whole bunch of people in a café where people from their school could easily be. She placed her hand to her cheek where Lisa had kissed…God…she felt so warm. She couldn’t help know it was wrong to feel things for a girl she only knew for a bit and not even like a long bit but a very short bit. Rosé suddenly remembered her iced coffee which was in her other hand as she felt it began to drip, she let out a sigh before taking a sip making a bit more calm. Suddenly she had a thought…she needed to tell Jisoo.

Rosé had never ran to a library as fast as she just had, she quickly slammed through the doors completely out of breath. She looked up and automatically saw Jisoo’s shocked face at the receptionist desk. “Rosé?” Jisoo questioned in a whisper. Rosé stomped over to the desk and slammed her hands down on the desk “Oh my God! Jisoo, I really need to tell you what happened to me just now!” Rosé exclaimed. Jisoo automatically looked around in panic as everyone’s eyes were now glaring at them. “Why are you so loud???” Jisoo growled out in a low whisper. “Because I’m dying here!” Rosé exclaimed loudly once again. That time Jisoo slapped her hand over her mouth “Holy shit, be quiet…this is a library” Jisoo groaned out quietly. Rosé’s eyebrows went up in shock “Oh, I forgot” She said with it being muffled by Jisoo’s hand. Jisoo removed her hand and let out a sigh “It’s that important that you forgot where you were?” Jisoo asked she removed her hand from Rosé’s mouth. “Oh yes very important, so important I could almost burst out in song” Rosé said obviously exaggerating and earning a glare from Jisoo “Please do not” Jisoo said before she turned to another employee working with her. “Irene do you mind if I step out and handle this loud annoyance?” Jisoo asked earning a hurt noise out of Rosé. Irene turned to look at before saying “Absolutely”

As soon as they were outside Rosé crossed her arms “That girl seemed way too quick to get rid of me.” Rosé frowned. Jisoo let out a small laugh “With how you were acting in there I’m not surprised she wanted you out” Rosé puffed up her cheeks and lightly hit Jisoo’s arm “Yah!” Jisoo couldn’t help but let out another small laugh “Okay but seriously…what is so important you had to interrupt my job for?” Jisoo asked. “Okay so Lisa slapped me-“

“What do you mean Lisa slapped you! Are you okay?!” Jisoo exclaimed and began to check Rosé face “You’re a little swollen, we should put ice-“

“I’m fine! It was on accident because I got in the way of her dab-“ Rosé was quickly cut off by a loud laugh. “Wait! You mean to tell me…she hit you in the face because she dabbed?” Jisoo asked and let another fit of laughter go through her body. Rosé began to get annoyed “Yes! Okay?! She hit me in the face because she dabbed at a café! But she made me feel totally better by giving me a kiss on the cheek” Rosé said with a huff as she proudly pointed to the spot. Jisoo’s laughter died out as Rosé words sunk in “Café…kissed cheek…holy shit Rosé…you know how many people from our school could have been there? You know your fanclub tends to follow your every move right?” Jisoo asked as she began to express her worries. Rosé let out a sigh and hung her head “I do realize that but I would like to live in the moment of this girl who is super-duper cute just kissed my cheek” Jisoo sighed and smiled slightly in understanding “Okay but just because I want my best friend to be happy”

“You’re such a sap”

“I know”

“Oh yeah! I also forgot to mention! Jennie was there!”

“Oh my fucking god Rosé! Stop mentioning her!”


	8. Chapter 8

Lisa was starting to feel a little nervous, she had never experienced this before it almost felt like a drama. She couldn’t even figure out why everyone kept looking at her and whispering, did they finally realize how hot she was? No definitely not, this wasn’t just staring this was glaring and it was scary. Lisa kept her head down not wanting to meet any of their glares. She just really needed to make it to class.

            Lisa put her head down on her desk, why did she even think she would be safe away from those glares in the classroom? She was honestly starting to get agitated, there was no need to stare at her like that...if they had something to say they should just say it. The teacher walked in and began to teach but Lisa could barely pay attention with all the whispers from the other people.

“Lisa-“

            As soon as she heard her name she couldn’t contain her annoyance. She stood up quickly and turn towards the people who said her name “If you fucking have something to say to me then say it! Don’t be a pussy and talk behind my fucking back!” Lisa was fuming, she had never seen her classmates so scared but they had a good reason to be Lisa had never been anything but smiles since day one in this school.

“Lisa! Grab your things and get out of this classroom right now!”

            She didn’t have to be told twice, she grabbed her stuff and stormed out. She didn’t care if she was going to get a bad grade for acting the way she did but she just couldn’t handle it. She didn’t know where to go now that she was out of the classroom, she just wanted to leave…she felt like shit right now. Somehow she found herself in the bathroom just stilling in a stall, crying her eyes out. Why were they talking behind her back? Why her of all people? What did she do?

“Lisa?”

            Ah, her name was said once again but it wasn’t in a hurtful whisper it was in a soft gentle tone. She knew who it was automatically but she didn’t want to face her like this.

“Lisa, I know you are in that stall…I heard you yelling in your classroom”

Lisa was sent into panic from these lines. “No no no! She isn’t allowed to know about that side of you! I don’t want her to know!” Lisa thought as she began to grab at her hair.

“Lisa I swear I don’t care how dirty this floor is I will crawl under that door”

“P-please don’t…”

“Lisa! Thank god you finally answer me, can you please open the door?”

“No Rosé, please leave...I don’t want you to see me like this”

“Lisa I’m not going to leave you just because you are having a bit of a rough day” Rosé sighed and placed her head against the door.

“A bit of a rough day” Lisa repeated mockingly.

“Yah! Don’t mock me…You know what screw this I’m coming in”

            Before Lisa could even refuse again, Rosé had already crawled under the stall door. Lisa quickly cover her face. Rosé didn’t say anything as she looked the girl over before wrapping her in an embrace “I’m here for you, you can tell me anything” Rosé said as she lightly stroke Lisa’s hair. They sat there in perfect silence for a bit before Lisa finally spoke “They are looking at me and talking behind my back…I don’t know why and it became way too much” Lisa mumbled into her arms. Rosé pulled back to gently have Lisa look at her

 “I think I may know why they are doing those things to you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry rip


	9. Chapter 9

            “So Jisoo was the one who thought of this…actually she thought of it yesterday…” Rosé said as she let out a small sigh. Lisa nodded and lightly gripped onto her shirt, honestly Rosé found this action super but she couldn’t think about that right now. “She thinks someone from school might have seen you kiss me on the cheek in the café, I believe now she is right considering what everyone is doing to you”

            Lisa looked completely baffled “But why over something so stupid like that?” Rosé couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle “I’m the popular girl, don’t you remember?” Rosé asked teasingly. “Y-yes but-!” Lisa cutely said back before becoming serious and looking down. “Maybe we should stop being so close like that” Rosé looked at Lisa a bit shocked. “I don’t want you to lose any of your popularity and what if people start to hate you just because you hang out with me?” Lisa began to ramble. Rosé placed her finger on Lisa’s lips effectively shushing her “Lisa…honestly I don’t give a fuck…I don’t give one single fuck” Rosé said as she removed her finger from Lisa’s lips. “I don’t want to give you up just because you think I would lose popularity, that’s complete bullshit” Rosé said with a slightly annoyed tone “But-“ Lisa went to say but was cut off “But nothing Lisa, I’m tired of that stupid fan club of mine getting in my way…I want this…I want you”

            Lisa’s breath hitched and her face became red, Rosé quickly leaned in and took her lips with her own. Fuck her fan club, Lisa is perfect in every way and Rosé doesn’t care what they think. They could all go to hell because this is her life and it doesn’t involve them.

            The kiss didn’t last as long as both parties would have liked but they needed air. Lisa was the first one to speak “I...uh…wow” She mumbled with a completely red face. Rosé chuckled “That good, huh?” Rosé asked with a smirk, Lisa bit her bottom lip and looked away “Yeah” Rosé smiled and grabbed Lisa’s hand.

“You want more?”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been posting on asianfanfics instead of here sorry guys

Lisa nodded her head quickly, duh she wanted more, and she was already missing those soft warm lips of Rosé’s. Rosé giggled and muttered a “Cute” before she began to lean in. before their lips could even meet they heard someone call out to them.

“Rosé? Are you in here?”

Lisa felt a shiver run down her back at how quickly Rosé became annoyed from just hearing the voice. “Fuck you, Jisoo” she muttered before she unlocked the bathroom stall and came out.

“Yep!  Right here” Rosé said as she ran her hands down her shirt to smooth out the fabric, Jisoo looked at her weirdly “Is there-“

“Lisa! I heard what happen! Are you- oh what are you guys doing here?” Jennie asked with a small cough probably from being out of breath.

            Everyone became quiet before Jisoo spoke up “Rosé, is Lisa in that stall you just came out of?” Rosé looked around trying to think of what to say before sighing “Welp the cats out of the bag now”

“Were you comforting her?” Jennie asked and Jisoo could almost die from how innocent she seemed, Jisoo quickly calmed down and turned back to her roommate once she began to answer the question.

“Yes, comforting and a little more” She answered and they automatically heard loud choking sounds from the stall.

“Were you really doing that?”

“Doing what?”

“Oh my god you did, didn’t you?”

“What did I do?”

“You know what you did!”

“Well of course I know what I did but what could you be talking about? There are many things I could have been doing!”

“Ummm...sorry to interrupt your friendship fight but I’m a little confused” Jennie interrupted with a small laugh. Jisoo automatically apologized and looked down at the ground. “It’s fine but uh…what did you guys do?” Jennie asked tilting her head a bit to the side in a cute manner, not that she meant to do that but Jisoo died a little bit more inside in that small moment.

“Why don’t you ask Lisa who has been silent?” Rosé suggested with a smirk and opened the stall door, quickly pulling Lisa out who’s face was completely red. “W-well i…uh…” She stuttered as she lightly scratched her neck nervously. Jisoo and Jennie quietly stared at the two waiting for them to answer.

“Okay so we may have k-kissed” Lisa admitted as she began to play with her fingers.

“Oh” Jennie and Jisoo said at the same time.

“Well that’s not as bad as what I thought” Jisoo muttered as she pushed her hair up out of her face, Jennie turned and looked at Jisoo “What were you thinking?” She asked and her tone almost sounded judgmental. Jisoo’s face turned bright red “I-it’s nothing, I’m sorry for thinking something I shouldn’t have”

Lisa bit her lip and looked away, she was super embarrassed. “Don’t worry abo-“

“Maybe if we weren’t interrupted it could have happen” Rosé said calmly with her arms crossed over her chest, everyone turned to look at her with wide eyes.

“Rosé!” they all exclaimed.

Eventually they went to leave the bathroom, as soon as Jisoo and Jennie stepped out Rosé grabbed Lisa’s arm and pulled her into a back hug. “Next time when we don’t have interruptions I’ll give you more” Rosé whispered softly into her ear before letting go of her and walking out of the bathroom.

            “O-oh” was all Lisa managed to say as she was left to suffer from embarrassment alone in the bathroom.


	11. Chapter 11

Lisa might have been avoiding Rosé a little, okay okay but she had a great reason…she couldn’t get her mind off of what she said in the bathroom like come on who would be able to keep their minds off of “Next time when we don’t have interruptions I’ll give you more” needless to say Lisa always made sure someone was with them or she would just make up an excuse and run.

“Hey Lisa! We haven’t been alone in a while-“

“Oh! Look there is Jennie! I need to go!” and with that Lisa scurried off.

            Rosé felt really disappointed and upset, she really thought they got real closer from what happened in the bathroom but now Lisa was avoiding her for a reason she couldn’t think of.

            Rosé quietly opened her shared dorm room with Jisoo and plopped down on Jisoo’s bed where she was reading or maybe doing homework, whatever it was Rosé really didn’t care. Rosé let out a loud sigh against the bed which got Jisoo’s attention.

“What’s wrong with you?”

“A lot of things but Lisa is the main one” Rosé grumbled into the bed.

“What did she do now?” Jisoo asked as she closed her books and gave Rosé her full attention.

            Rosé removed her head from the bed and crawled over to Jisoo and laid her head on her shoulder “She is avoiding me for some reason” Rosé whined. Jisoo reached over and patted Rosé on the head “I don’t know her reason but maybe you should just go out and try to forget about it, you know like go to a party?”

            Rosé shot up quickly and turned to look at Jisoo “d-did the Kim Jisoo just tell me to party away my feelings?”

“Uuuuuh yes?” Jisoo answered worriedly.

“Oh my god, who are you and what did you do with my best friend?”

Jisoo automatically frowned and furrowed her eyebrows “I’m still the same Jisoo you have known for years!”

“Then something must have happened!”

“Nothing happen-“

“No wait don’t tell me! Jennie asked you out...oh my god of course why didn’t I think of that sooner?!” Rosé gasped loudly.

“w-what?! N-no! Jennie didn’t ask me out! Nothing happened! I just think you deserve a break” Jisoo said completely flustered.

“Okay I believe you but really thank you” Rosé said with a warm smile before jumping off the bed, “Now come on! Get your party clothes on we gotta go!”

“I never said I was going”

“Well you are now my dear friend” Rosé said with a grin which earned a groan from Jisoo.

“I was stupid for making this suggestion”


	12. Chapter 12

Honestly Lisa felt stupid, she has been thinking about it over the last few hours and she realized that ignoring Rosé wasn’t the best idea, she fucked up once again. She needed to make things right and apologize, but first she needed to find Rosé because she couldn’t find her anywhere. Honestly Lisa was beginning to feel very nervous, where was that girl?

Lisa after a good amount of time searching resorted to desperate measures.

            She slammed open her dorm room door which she shared with Jennie, the slam of the door made Jennie effectively jump and let out a squeal.

“L-lisa?!! What are you doing?!”

            Lisa stopped over to Jennie and stared at her “You have Jisoo’s number right? Give it to me, I can’t find Rosé”

“I don’t have Jisoo’s number, I really don’t know why you would assume that. It’s not like there is anything going on between us-“

“Jennie! That’s not the point! I can’t find Rosé! And I think Jisoo could know where she is” Lisa exclaimed as she put her face into her hands in annoyance.

“O-oh, well I don’t have her number but don’t you have Rosé’s number anyway? Why not just contact her through that?” Jennie suggested as she looked away in embarrassment.

Lisa paused for a minute “Holy crap, I do have her phone number…Jennie you are a fucking genius! I love you!” Lisa said joyfully as she pounced Jennie and gave her a big happy kiss on the cheek before running outside the dorm.

“Yah! Lisa!” Jennie yelled as she wiped her cheek of any trace Lisa’s lips had been there, “Ew” she muttered with a small smile as she wiped her hand on her blanket.

As soon as Lisa was in the hallway she whipped out her phone and texted Rosé a simple “Hey we need to talk whenever you can find the time, I was looking for you but couldn’t find you, i hope you’re okay (:”

*On Jisoo and Rosé’s side*

            Jisoo let out a small sigh as she sat down at this stupid party holding Rosé’s phone because of course that girl didn’t want to hold it cause she wanted to go dance and drink with people. Jisoo let out another sigh as she watched Rosé grind on another guy, this was a mistake and Jisoo knew that since it left her mouth. Jisoo was snapped out of self-loathing when Rosé’s phone went off, it was from Lisa. Jisoo felt a flood of guilt and emotion when she read the message “Fuck me” she mumbled before she pressed the call button.

“Rosé I-!”

“Lisa I’m sorry but this is Jisoo”

“Oh, well…where is Rosé?”

“Here at a party about to make a mistake she is going to be ashamed about later”

“W-what?”

“I’ll text you the address but when you come you better sweep my best friend off her feet and stop ignoring her”

“That’s what I wanted to talk to her about, I was gonna apologize”

“Good, bye Lisa”

*Back to Lisa*

            Lisa took a deep breath in after the phone call with Jisoo, she was panicking a little but also maybe a little angry but she also hated herself for not talking to Rosé sooner. Lisa heard a ding from her phone and looked at it and saw that it was the address and an attached message that said “I’ll be waiting at the bar area, find me there. I’ll keep an eye on her until you get here”

            Lisa texted back a “Thank you” before putting her phone away and leaving.


	13. Chapter 13

Lisa honestly was a little pissed but she knew she shouldn’t be this was her fault, she tried to calm herself as much as she could as she made her way to the party. When she finally got to the party she stepped in obviously not being noticed by anyone who seemed way too drunk or possibly high to care. She began to look for Jisoo and actually spotted her easily.

“Hey I’m here now, where is she?” Lisa asked as she stood next to Jisoo. Jisoo looked up at her before back over to where she was looking before “Over there” She said as she pointed in a certain direction. Lisa looked in the direction Jisoo pointed in and she automatically felt her anger flare up again. There was Rosé with guys all around her, touching her with their filthy hands and she wasn’t stopping them. “I’ll be back” Lisa growled as she stormed over there.

Jisoo gulped as she watched this, angry Lisa was scary.

            Lisa pushed through the crowd and purposely hit into the guys harder than needed to. When she finally got to where Rosé was she saw a guy grabbing her by the wrist and beginning to try and drag her to the back of the place. “Oh fuck no!” Lisa exclaimed as she ran forward and grabbed Rosé’s arm.

“Lisa!” Rosé gasped as she looked over at who had grabbed her arm, this honestly overjoyed her even in her slightly intoxicated state.

“Hey who the fuck are you? Get lost” The man said as he gave Rosé’s arm a tug.

            “Who the fuck am I? Who the fuck are you to think you can touch this goddess of a girl with your gross ass hands?” Lisa automatically countered back as she pulled Rosé back towards her. Rosé’s arms were honestly in pain and she kinda just wanted them both to let go but she was kinda nervous to speak up.

            The man laughed, he was obviously super annoyed. “Listen girl, I don’t know who you are to this girl but she got me all horny and I’m not about to let her leave-“

“I’m her girlfriend! And if she is gonna make anyone horny and finish them off it will be me!” Lisa exclaimed catching the guy off guard enough to pull Rosé away from him. Lisa automatically began to pull Rosé away who was smiling widely and her face slightly red.

Jisoo witnessed this whole thing, sure she couldn’t hear anything but she really thought Lisa was about to rip this man’s package off not like much would be missed anyway but still that would definitely hurt.  As soon as she saw Lisa and Rosé running out she quickly grabbed her things and ran after them.

When they made it back to the dorms Lisa quickly opened up her dorm door and walked in with Rosé and Jisoo once again causing Jennie to jump.

“Well I guess you found Rosé” Jennie said with a small laugh.

“Hey I did and I want to speak to her alone, could you spend the night in Jisoo’s room?” Lisa asked which automatically made Jennie and Jisoo make a noise of complaint. 

“You’re kicking me out of my own room?!” Jennie exclaimed as she stood up.

“Pleaaaase, I’ll get you milk ice cream” Lisa pleaded, Jennie raised an eyebrow before gathering up some stuff and grabbing Jisoo by her arm “Bye” she said as she dragged Jisoo out of the room.

Rosé let out a small laugh as the door closed “Well that’s one way to get us alone” Lisa flushed a bit before she grabbed Rosé hand and led her to her bed and sat her down.

“I want to apologize, I…I should have talked to you but I was nervous about what you said in the bathroom but I shouldn’t have been…I’m sorry” Lisa said as she looked down at their hands.

“Apology accepted” Rosé said as she untangled their hands and pulled Lisa into a hug before making the fall down onto their sides on the bed. “So I’m your girlfriend?”

Lisa flushed and began to cough nervously “I said that in the heat of the moment b-but I would love for you to be my girlfriend…if you want to that is!”

Rosé smiled widely and leaned in giving Lisa a gentle kiss on her lips “of course I would want to”

Lisa became super giddy and began to give Rosé a series of happy kisses onto her lips and face causing her to giggle. Eventually they just stared at each other in comfortable silence.

“Oh also, if she is gonna make anyone horny and finish them off it will be me” Rosé said repeating Lisa’s word from earlier in a teasing tone.

“hhhHNNN”


	14. Chapter 14

Jisoo honestly can’t believe that happened, Lisa legit just bribed Jennie into staying in a room with her and honestly she doesn’t know whether to feel nervous or overjoyed. Jisoo looked down at her hand which was being held by Jennie…okay maybe a little bit of both.

“Um, Jisoo??”

            Jisoo quickly snapped out of her thoughts and looked up “Y-yeah??” She managed to cough out.

Jennie let out a small awkward laugh, “We have been standing outside of your room for like a minute and I was waiting for you to open the door but you kept staring at our hands”

Jisoo’s face quickly lit up with red as embarrassment took over her. She ripped her hand out of Jennie’s and reached into her pocket taking out her key and opening the door. “Sorry” she muttered as she walked in throwing off her coat. She turned around watched Jennie follow suit except she wasn’t taking off her coat, because she wasn’t wearing one, but she was taking off her shirt. Jisoo let out a squeak “W-what are you doing?!”

Jennie stopped as soon as her shirt was off and she looked at Jisoo “Is there a problem? I thought I was staying here tonight so I thought it was appropriate for me to put on pajamas” Jennie said with a raised eyebrow, why does she always look like she is low-key judging someone?

Jisoo bit her lip and looked away “I’m sorry I would have expect you to go to the bathroom to change.” Jisoo mumbled as she looked back at Jennie and noticed her top half was only covered by her bra “Oh my good god” Jisoo thought as her eyes began to look for some place to look but just landed back on Jennie’s glorious body. It seemed like Jennie noticed because she now had a smirk on her face and this mischievous glint in her eyes as she took steps towards Jisoo. “But why do I have to do that when we are both girls?” Jennie asked as she continued to walk slowly towards Jisoo.

Jisoo gulped and began backing up “W-well I-“ She was cut off as her back hit her desk and Jennie’s arms went next to her sides trapping her in place, oh those arms looked heavenly. “Does Rosé go to the bathroom to change?” Jennie asked as she looked directly into Jisoo’s eyes which made Jisoo incredibly nervous. “N-no” Jisoo admitted before running her tongue over her bottom lip, it felt dry. Jennie licked her lips right back, she had this predator like gaze. Was Jisoo her prey? Very possibly. “Do you get this flustered over her body?” Jennie asked as she inched even closer.

Honestly, yes Rosé’s body did get her flustered maybe not as flustered as now but still it’s like she was going to admit that to Jennie. “No, I don’t” Jisoo said slowly which made Jennie hum in what sounded like approval. “Why my body? Rosé’s body must be just as hot” Jennie asked as she raised her eyebrow again. Jisoo felt like her mouth was dry, she must have become thirsty. “I… Rosé has been my friend for years…her uh…body can’t affect me like yours” Jisoo said gesturing to Jennie’s beautiful body.

“mmmm…Lisa offered to get me milk ice cream but I think I could find something way better to eat” Jennie said as she bit her bottom lip making direct eye contact with her.

Jisoo couldn’t help but gasp, Jennie really just said that to her and those few words ignited her body. Its official Lisa is literally her favorite fuck up in the whole world for giving her this opportunity.

“Am I that something better to eat?”


	15. Chapter 15

Jisoo plopped down at her desk next to Rosé with a huff. The other girl gave her a weird look, “Hey Jisoo, what’s uh…with the turtle neck and scarf? Don’t you think that’s a little too much?” Rosé asked as she lightly tugged on the scarf causing Jisoo to push her hand away. She needed to wear this, she didn’t exactly wish to tell Rosé why but it definitely had to do with the events of the day before.

_“Am I that something better to eat?”_

            Jisoo honestly couldn’t believe she actually managed to say that and that humored look on Jennie’s face made her regret it.

“Oh? Is that what you believe I was going to say or is that what you want me to say?” Jennie asked as she leaned in, her breath hit Jisoo’s ear causing her to get a chill up her spine. Jisoo felt so small pressed up against the desk by Jennie, it had to be the way the topless girl was basically undressing her with her eyes. Wasn’t Jennie innocent? Or well…that’s how she appeared in the bathroom. Jisoo decided it was best to be silent.

            Jennie seemed to wait a few more moments for her to respond before moving her head to the crook of her neck. “Not going to answer me?  That’s fine” Jennie mumbled with her lips basically right up against Jisoo’s neck, she couldn’t help the small whine that escaped her mouth. Jisoo bit her lip as she felt those lips against her neck curl up into a smile before they gently latched onto her flesh and began to lightly suck the area. At this point Jisoo was glad she was biting her lip because it muffled her startled whimper. The sucking of her neck continued for quite a while as she gripped onto Jennie’s shoulders for support even though she could just sit on the desk. Eventually it seemed Jennie was done because she unlatched her lips from Jisoo’s neck and backed up a bit to look at what she did.

            Jisoo had never seen such a shit eating grin on someone’s before. “You look great in purple” Jennie said as her tongue peeked out of her mouth just to sinfully run over her lips. Jisoo gasped at the comment and slapped her hand to her neck, she quickly turned around to look at the mirror on her desk. “A-are you kidding me? These are going to be such a hassle to hide tomorrow!” Jisoo exclaimed as she ran her fingers gently over the sensitive marked skin. She could hear Jennie let out a small laugh behind her before she wrapped her arms around her waist.

“I think they suit you greatly and you shouldn’t hide them”

            That was what Jennie whispered in her ear, if she felt like her body was hot before it felt hotter now. This little thing that is happening with Jennie is like playing with fire, it could end up getting dangerous quickly but she was going to take that risk. She gently grabbed Jennie’s arms and pulled them off her waist before turning around to face the slightly taller girl. She looked her in the eyes for a few moments before leaning in, their lips only centimeters apart. “You know what? Screw it, eat me up” Jisoo said before she connected their lips. If Jennie was surprised she didn’t show it because she kissed back without any hesitation. Their lips moved in sync and the air around them began to get even hotter. Honestly Jisoo didn’t even want to pull away but air is a priority.

            They both pulled back absolutely breathless, Jisoo had barely caught her breath when Jennie pulled in for another kiss, and this one was way more intense than the last one maybe because this one was delivered by Jennie. Jisoo couldn’t help but gasp as Jennie’s hands found their way to her waist, her fingers slightly going under her shirt to grip at the smooth skin that was underneath. Jennie took this as an opportunity to slip her tongue into Jisoo’s mouth, she had always thought that it would feel weird to have someone else’s tongue in your mouth but this felt right. The tongue ran against each other and intertwined here and there, it felt like they were fighting for dominance. Soon their tongue war came to an end as Jisoo lightly began to suck on Jennie’s tongue causing her to moan, when Jennie finally pulled back there was a saliva trail connecting their mouths.

            Jisoo looked up at Jennie’s face and automatically felt a weird mixture of satisfaction and embarrassment, Jennie was super flustered and dazed. It was a great look for the cold looking girl. “I um…” Jisoo honestly didn’t know what she wanted to say at this moment, well she did but it would just bring her more embarrassment. Jennie seemed to snap out of her daze when Jisoo spoke and looked at her intently seeing if she was going to finish her thought, which she did not.

“Jisoo…” Jennie decided to speak since she wouldn’t, “I want to eat you so badly right now”

            Again, Jisoo had chills but these chills were sent somewhere else and made her feel a small pang down below.

“Please…” Jisoo whimpered.

“Please what?” Jennie asked as she began to lightly rub at Jisoo’s hips.

“Please…eat….hnnnn” Jisoo couldn’t quite get her words out from how embarrassed she was, also Jennie’s fingers slowly trailing down to her pants didn’t help.

“I can’t do anything if I don’t know what you want me to do” Jennie said with a smirk, she was clearly playing with Jisoo and it was frustrating her.

“Oh my fucking god! Jennie just fucking fuck me already!” Jisoo growled after losing her patience.

            Jennie smiled sweetly before leaning forward and gently kissing Jisoo’s forehead. “That all you needed to say, princess”

            The next thing Jisoo knew was that she was butt naked and sitting on her desk with her legs embarrassingly spread wide open for the other girl. She heard Jennie let out a small moan from the sight down below. “Jisoo…you’re so wet, I haven’t even touched you down here yet” Jennie stated before she looked up from between the girl’s legs, “Do I affect you this much?”

            Jisoo wasn’t even going to lie and let out a small strained “Yes”. She watched a sparkle appear in Jennie’s eye, she didn’t exactly know what it meant but it might have been a little happy sparkle. She jumped a moment later in surprise as she felt lips meet her thigh.

“Shall I leave marks here too?”

            Jisoo knew there was no point in answering that question because she knew Jennie would just do it anyway and that she did, soon her thighs were littered with purple marks. Jisoo couldn’t help but squirm and buck her hips at every mark Jennie made, it just felt too good and she was just way too needy. Suddenly Jisoo gasped and snapped her head back, Jennie had gently ran her tongue over her slit.

“Mmmm…you taste sweet”

            With all honestly, Jennie comments weren’t helping how needy she was and she was going way to slow for Jisoo’s taste but she couldn’t complain because it still felt great. Jisoo moved her hands up to Jennie’s head and silently began to tangle her fingers into her gorgeous hair. Jennie let out a hum of approval before she gave Jisoo another lick making her lightly tug on her hair causing Jennie to groan.

            “Jennie can you please just- Ah!” before Jisoo could even finish what she was saying Jennie stuck her tongue between her folds and began to lap at her juices. Jisoo’s fingers didn’t stay in Jennie’s hair for long because they were now at her shoulders with her nail dug into the skin. Jisoo couldn’t even speak as Jennie continued to “Eat her”, her body convulsed and her back arched when Jennie began to flick her tongue over her clit. The internet was right, that is the most sensitive spot it seems.

            Jisoo didn’t realize she was leaving scratch marks on Jennie’s shoulders, her groans didn’t tip her off. Jisoo was way too in her own pleasurable world to realize anything around her, she wondered if this was what heaven was like. Jisoo let out her loudest moan yet as she felt Jennie’s tongue dip into her entrance. Jennie continued to repeat this action before finally pushing her whole tongue inside. “Fuck!” was all Jisoo could manage to force out.

            It didn’t take long of Jennie thrusting her tongue in and out of her to have Jisoo a moaning mess and on the edge of cumming. In all honestly this would be her first ever orgasm and she would gladly give that to Jennie. Jisoo let out a high pitch squeal as she hit her high, all her muscles tensed up and her mind was blank. Jennie didn’t stop moving her tongue as she helped Jisoo ride out her orgasm.

“Wow.”

            That was the first thing out of her mouth when she came down from her high. Jennie pulled out her with a very smug expression “Am I good with my tongue?” Jennie asked as she licked her lips of any of Jisoo’s juices. Jisoo flushed as she watched Jennie lick her lips “You were…god like…now please get up here and kiss me” Jisoo demanded which Jennie quickly complied to. The kiss was sweet and soft, dare she say it was almost innocent but nothing could be innocent after what they did especially when she could taste herself on Jennie. They pulled back from the kiss with smiles gracing their faces. “So how do you think you taste? I thought you tasted delicious, way better than milk ice cream.” Jennie asked as she lightly kissed Jisoo brow, Jisoo couldn’t help but laugh at what Jennie said.

“I tasted alright but I’m sure you would taste better”

            This comment of Jisoo’s made Jennie a bright red mess, which only made Jisoo smirk. Jisoo slowly reached up behind Jennie and unhooked her bra, Jennie didn’t stop her as she began to remove it from the girl…she even helped get it off. Jisoo dropped the bra onto the floor and reached up again this time placing her hand on the back of Jennie’s neck and pulling her in for another kiss as her free hand made its way up Jennie’s toned stomach to her breasts. Jisoo felt satisfied as a Jennie let out a small gasp when her hand cupped her breast. Jisoo gave Jennie a few more kisses on her lips before kissing down her jawline to her collarbone and began to suck, Jennie left marks on her might as well take her revenge and do the same.

            Jisoo was already addicted to the deep gentle moans that came out of Jennie’s mouth as she continued to mark and play with her upper body, how can someone sound that good? Jisoo pulled back and stared at the marks she had made with a smug look. “Now, you also look pretty in purple” Jisoo said as she lightly ran her finger over Jennie’s nipple. Jennie let out a whimper from her line being given right back to her. “I want you to take off whatever you still have on and get on that bed” Jisoo whispered with a small hum. Jennie quickly got up and began taking off whatever she still had on. Jisoo let out a small laugh at how eager the other girl was, Rosé would probably kill her if she found out they did this in their shared room.

            When they were on the bed Jisoo let her eyes run down Jennie’s body before she spread her legs and crawled in between, leaning over so their noses were touching. “How many people compliment your body?” Jisoo asked as she ran her hand down Jennie’s abs. Jennie whined and mumbled out “A lot”

            Jisoo felt a bit of jealousy and possessiveness flair up inside of her, “Well that’s too bad for them that this body of yours belongs to me, doesn’t it?” Jisoo said before she roughly captured Jennie’s lips not allowing her to respond. Her hand ran passed her abs and down to her crotch, she gently ran her fingers down the girl’s slit. She honestly has never done this before, not even to herself so she has no idea where this confidence is coming from.

            Jennie let out a small muffled whine into Jisoo’s mouth, it still sounded magical to Jisoo’s ears though. She ran her fingers over the girl’s slit a few more times before actually taking notice of how wet she was, she could have teased the girl but she preferred bruising her lips from all the kissing they have been doing.

            Breathing, which is something Jisoo almost forgot about if the burning in her lungs didn’t remind her that she needed to do so. They were both a panting mess when they finally pulled apart but just because Jisoo was missing a little air doesn’t mean she was about to stop making Jennie feel good. She finally inserted her fingers into Jennie’s folds and automatically began to rub at her clit. Jennie moaned a bit louder and bucked her hips up, Jisoo loved that reaction and did it again and again. Each time she did so Jennie would buck her hips and moan, it raised Jisoo’s confidence a lot.

“Jisoo can you please…” Jennie began but trailed off as she began to feel embarrassed.

“Can I please what? I’m not going to know what to do if you don’t tell me what to do” Jisoo said with a big smile as she gave Jennie’s words right back at her.

“You’re so unfair” Jennie whined as she covered her face with her hands.

            Jisoo laughed and decided she wouldn’t be “Unfair” anymore and she moved her fingers off of Jennie’s clit after one more rub and slowly dipped into her entrance causing the other girl to gasp. She finally pushed two fingers fully in and began to thrust them in and out at a slow pace, she wanted Jennie to be comfortable before she began to move fast. It seems as though Jennie was still feeling the pleasure no matter how slow she was going. Jisoo ran her fingers against the girl’s hot damp walls and caused her to twitch, Jisoo couldn’t help but pout when the girl didn’t moan though. When she looked up at Jennie she was biting her arm, Jisoo quickly reached up with her free hand and removed her arm from her mouth.

“I want to hear you”

            And she did hear her cause after that Jennie became a moaning mess as she quickened the pace of her thrusting. She loved how flushed Jennie’s face was, how sweat ran down her neck into her cleavage, and how her chest heaved up and down. She was too hot. Unlike herself Jennie decided to give her a warning sign by yelping out that she was cumming. Jisoo watched as Jennie shook and twitched from her orgasm, she began to slow down her fingers until it looked like Jennie was coming back out of her post orgasmic daze. Jisoo removed her fingers from the girl and made sure her eyes were on her as she inserted her fingers that were covered in Jennie’s juices into her mouth and began to suck and run her tongue all over them.

_“I was right, you do taste better”_

“Ummmm…Jisoo…are you okay? You’re drooling and look like you are about to bust a nut”

            And Jisoo is back from her daydream of yesterday, of course Rosé had to ruin it but wait…what did she just say????

“Did little miss church girl just say bust a nut?” Jisoo asked with a raised eyebrow.

Rosé shrugged, “I’ve probably said worse- oh! There is Lisa and Jennie! Let’s go say hi!”

            Jisoo didn’t even have a chance to respond as Rosé grabbed her hand and dragged her out of her seat and outside the classroom. When Jisoo finally looked at Jennie she almost exploded, the girl was wearing a top the showed off her shoulders and collarbones. She was showing off the marks Jisoo had made yesterday.

Rosé was the first to speak, “Jennie what happened to you? You look like you got beaten up”

“Fucked up more like” Jennie said really emphasizing “fucked” as she looked Jisoo in the eyes. Jisoo looked away and pulled up her scarf so it would cover her blush.

Lisa and Rosé looked at each other for a second before Lisa spoke up, “Why are both your lips bruised?”

This made everyone freeze and look at Lisa, Jennie was amused, Jisoo was scared, and Rosé seemed a bit confused. Jennie then walked over to Jisoo and pulled off the scarf and rolled down the turtle neck, which suddenly made everything clear to Rosé.

“You guys-“

“Uhhhhh”

“In our room-“

“UHHHHH”

“YOU’RE DEAD MEAT JISOO”

Lisa and Jennie watched as Rosé began trying to strangle Jisoo with the scarf that had quickly been stolen from Jennie’s hands. Lisa began to giggle and mumbled, “Now it’s Jisoo who fucked up”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah, smut...


	16. Chapter 16

Lisa had been a little awkward around Rosé when they were alone, I mean how could she not? Her and her beautiful girlfriend alone…in a bedroom. Things have started perfectly fine, they were in the room with Jennie and Jisoo. They all decided to have sleepover in one room but then things got ruined when Jennie suggested her and Jisoo go and get pizza and soju, Rosé quickly agreed to their suggestion so Lisa had no choice.

Now here they were in awkward silence, Lisa looked towards Rosé and they accidentally locked gazes. Lisa’s brain was telling her to look away but her body wouldn’t move as she continued to make eye contact.

“When are we going to speak?” Rosé asked with an amused smile.

Lisa began to play with her thumbs and she looked down, “You didn’t exactly try to start a conversation either” Lisa said with a small pout. Rosé smiled as she moved closer to Lisa and laid her head onto her shoulder, “You got me there”

They sat there silently again but the silence was more comfortable and not as awkward. Lisa began to feel uncomfortable in the position she was though. “Umm…do you want to cuddle?”

“Is this not cuddling?” Rosé shot back at Lisa.

“I uh! Well it is but uh…I was thinking maybe we could cuddle in a way that’s more comfortable?” Lisa said as she became a fumbling mess and her face began to lightly heat up. Rosé’s light laugh made her feel less embarrassed.

“What do you suggest for a better position to cuddle then?”

Lisa without even thinking about it spread her legs open for Rosé to sit. Rosé stared between her legs for a moment before saying, “That works” and crawling in between Lisa’s legs letting her back rest up against her front.

Lisa bit her lip as she smelt Rosé’s hair, she smelt good and comforting…almost like her home back in Thailand. Lisa leaned her head onto Rosé’s shoulder and snuggled into her neck as she wrapped her arms around her midsection. “You’re warm” she mumbled into her neck as she closed her eyes.

“I could say the same thing about you” Rosé said with a small hum as she grabbed her phone and took a picture of the moment. Sure, Lisa did hear the sound of the camera but she honestly didn’t care because she loved the warmth she was getting from her girlfriend.

“I’m going to post that on Instagram by the way”

Lisa hummed in response as she snuggled into her neck more.

“All my fans will see it” Rosé said as if trying to push Lisa to say something.

“Ok”

“You don’t care if they see? What they’ll say? What if they say something bad?”

“Let them, I don’t care what they say anymore because unlike them I actually have to girl so who cares if they talk”

There was silence between them again for a few moments before Rosé turned around and cupped Lisa’s face, “that’s right, you have me forever long you want me”

That’s what Rosé said before her lips met Lisa’s.


	17. Chapter 17

“EWW”

Rosé and Lisa quickly separated with a groan of annoyance from both of them as they turned to look at Jisoo who let out the exaggerated screech. Jennie just ignored the scene and placed down the food and drinks.

“Hey Jisoo can you stop being such a mood killer? Thanks” Lisa mumbled as she pouted.

Jisoo let out a small gasp as she placed her hand over her chest in an offended manner, “How dare you talk to me like that when you guys are being gross in front of us?”

“I believe we have the right to be gross since you decide to get gross with Jennie in OUR room” Rosé said making sure to emphasize ‘our’

“And I enjoyed every minute of it” Jennie said with a blank expression as she was setting up the small table with plates and cups.

“Jennie, I swear we are going to have a problem” Rosé said as she glared at the older girl.

They eventually all sat down around the table, the pizza was quickly handed out and soju was poured into their cups. They began to talk about random things and it somehow turned into story time, they were having a fun time and then Jennie brought up something…or well someone.

“Hey Lisa do you still talk to Bambam?” Jennie asked as she bit into her pizza and leaned against Jisoo.

Lisa stiffened a bit at the name and quickly noticed Rosé’s eyes on her when she stayed silent, “Uhh…sometimes…very briefly though”

“Who is Bambam?” Rosé asked continuing to stare at Lisa

Lisa didn’t answer but Jennie answered for her, “An old friend from Thailand, he also moved to Korea. They used to be super close, it’s funny I thought they might be dating sometimes”

Lisa gulped, that wasn’t a good thing for Jennie to say. Lisa let out a small gasp as she felt Rosé squeeze her hand, when Lisa looked at her she felt a chill run up her back… Rosé was scary.

They ate with small conversation, before they decided to go to bed. Jisoo was sleeping in Jennie’s bed obviously while Rosé slept in Lisa’s bed also obviously. Lisa was sorta nervous but everything went well and she fell asleep comfortably well before she was stirred awake by extra weight sitting onto top of her, “Huh what?”

“Shhh we don’t want them to wake up do we?”

Lisa quickly recognized this as Rosé’s voice, soon her eyes adjusted to the darkness and she could see clearly that it was Rosé. “What are you doing????” Lisa asked in a hushed whisper as she slightly panicked.

 Rosé leaned forward and roughly captured Lisa in a kiss, Lisa gasped but quickly kissed back as her hands came up to rest on  Rosé’s hips. Once they broke the kiss for air Rosé whispered into Lisa’s ear, “I thought we could have some fun”

“B-but the others are right there-ah!” Lisa let out a loud moan as Rosé’s lips found her neck, she quickly slapped her hand over her mouth.

Rosé began to leave kisses against Lisa’s neck, Lisa removed her hand “W-why are you doing this now?”

“If you must know, I’m jealous” Rosé mumbled against her neck.

“What is there to be jealous of?” Lisa asked as a shiver ran up her neck.

“This Bambam guy, whoever he is” Rosé growled as she began to nip lightly at Lisa’s neck.

“B-but I never had a thing with him-“

“But Jennie saw enough proof that she thought you guys were dating at some points” Rosé interjected as she ran her hand up underneath Lisa’s shirt and began to lightly scratch at the skin.

“I swear there wasn’t…ah…anything” Lisa moaned out quietly, “I’ve never liked boys”

“That doesn’t mean boys never liked you, I’m going to let everyone know you are taken”

Oh boy, a jealous possessive Rosé was a hot Rosé but Lisa believes she’ll have a hard time explaining the marks on her neck to Jennie and Jisoo in the morning.


	18. Chapter 18

Well in all honesty, nothing happened. All Rosé did was ravish Lisa’s neck leaving marks all over her. Lisa couldn’t even fall back asleep after Rosé rolled off of her and back onto her side of the bed with a satisfied smile, she was too hot and bothered. She did think about possibly getting herself off but in that moment she decided to wait for Rosé, she didn’t want to touch herself like that before Rosé ever did.

Lisa sat up in the bed, she was awake while everyone wasn’t. She looked over at the two older girls in the other bed, she couldn’t help but let out a small “aww” at the scene. Jennie had her arms wrapped tightly around Jisoo while Jisoo’s head was resting against Jennie’s chest. Lisa then turned her attention to her girlfriend who was sleeping peacefully next to her.

Lisa smiled and lightly caressed Rosé’s face, “No matter how much sexual tension we have I don’t want us to have sex yet, even if we both want it. We just got together not too long ago and I want to make everything special.” Lisa said before quickly becoming embarrassed and getting up out of the bed, “You aren’t even awake and here I am talking to you, aw man I might be slightly losing it”

Lisa laughed quietly as she pushed her hair out of her face and walked to the bathroom, she turned on the light once she closed the door. Automatically something in the mirror caught her eyes.

“HOLY SHIT”

She screamed loudly as she stared at the many purplish marks on her neck and collarbone, Rosé really did a number on her.

Suddenly Lisa heard a bang on the bathroom door, “Y-yes?”

“Lisa I heard you scream, are you okay?” Jennie asked as she tried to open the door which Lisa quickly pushed against to keep it closed.

“I’m fine! Don’t come in!” Lisa yelled in a small panic.

“I don’t wanna rain on your parade but that was horrible acting, Lisa” Jennie said as she pushed harder on the door causing Lisa to fall back.

Lisa sighed as Jennie opened the door fully and looked at her with a surprised expression, “Holy shit was right, Lisa you are fucking covered”

Lisa frowned and furrowed her brows, “I know”

“So you guys got kinky last night, did my jealousy plan work?” Jennie asked as she continued to stare at the marks.

“No we didn’t get kinky last night- wait you planned for this to happen?” Lisa asked out of surprise.

“I mean kinda, I just wanted to see what Rosé would do if she was jealous” Jennie said with a smirk.

Lisa flushed brightly, “You, Jennie Kim, are an asshole”

“You aren’t wrong about that but hey at least I wouldn’t have cared if you had sex in our room” Jennie said with a shrug of her shoulders as she left the bathroom, Lisa followed right after her.

“You and Rosé…did what?” Jisoo asked slowly as she scanned over Lisa.

Lisa gulped, she wasn’t expecting Jisoo to wake up…well she probably should have since she was pretty loud, “Hiiiiii Jisooooo, I swear we didn’t do anything”

“I don’t believe that, I mean look at you…you’re so…purple!” Jisoo exclaimed as she pointed at Lisa’s hickeys.

Lisa covered them up with her hands the best she could, “Stop looking at them! I swear we didn’t do anything!”

“You’re a liar! Lalisa? More like Laliesa!”

“That was terrible!”

“Not it wasn’t!”

“Yes it was!”

“No-“

“You guys are loud” Rosé said with a yawn as she sat up and rubbed her eyes before looking at Lisa and the others but mostly Lisa, “Oh wow, you look great”

Lisa automatically got a little shy and embarrassed, “Uhh thanks”

Jisoo scoffed and Jennie just remained unbothered by the comment but did look at Jisoo as if she was judging the girl because she once did something similar ~~a few chapters back.~~

“Oh by the way, you tasted great last night” Rosé said teasingly with a wink and a lick of her lips.

Jisoo began to scream and Jennie began to laugh…

…And Lisa wanted to cry.


	19. Chapter 19

If Rosé was being honest, she was awake the whole time after she had attacked Lisa’s neck. She couldn’t sleep after what she had done, the burning in his lower stomach told her she wanted to go further but she controlled that urge. After Lisa went on her small rant about how she wanted to take things slowly she felt guilty for doing the things she just did though Lisa’s reaction to every little mark her mouth made will forever be burned in her memory. Rosé decided she need to hold back her hormonal urges and actually be a good girlfriend, she was gonna take Lisa on a date.

“Heyyyy~ Lisa~” Rosé sung as she skipped over to her girlfriend during lunch at school, she got a few weird looks from people in the room but whatever.

“Oh! Babe, you startled me” Lisa laughed as she turned around and hugged her making Rosé smile brightly.

Rosé quickly hugged her back, “Are you free after school?”

Lisa paused for a moment as she tapped her chin in thought before answering, “Nope, I should be free, why what’s up?”

Rosé smiled even wider and mentally cheered, “Ohh nothing~ you’ll find out later”

“Should I be worried-“

“Oh shoot, I gotta go help out a teacher” Rosé exclaimed in a panic as she looked at the clock behind Lisa’s back, she quickly kissed Lisa on the lips “Bye I love you!”

Lisa stood there and blinked a few times as she watched her girlfriend run off, she turned to the Jensoo couple who looked just as confused as she did.

“Since she didn’t answer, should I be worried?” Lisa asked them as she sat back down at their table.

“With that girl…I’d always be worried” Jisoo said while Jennie just offered a shrug.

“Wonderful” Lisa sighed.

The end of the school day came faster than both Lisa and Rosé could have expected. Rosé waited impatiently outside Lisa’s dorm room, the girl had told her to give her a moment because she wanted to put her books into her room.

Rosé jumped in surprise when the door opened and Lisa came out, “Okay I’m ready now”

Rosé automatically smiled at her girlfriend, “You look beautiful”

Lisa looked at her in confusion, “I’m wearing the same thing as before??”

“Well you look beautiful always” Rosé countered as she reached over and slipped her hand into Lisa’s.

Lisa flushed brightly and raised her other hand to her mouth covering it as she looked away, “You’re cheesy”

“And you’re still beautiful” Rosé said as she lightly bumped her shoulder against Lisa’s.

“Oh my god”

They ended up walking down the street hand in hand, to others they must just look like gals being pals.

Rosé pulled Lisa into an ice cream shop, “So I feel like this is a horrible time to ask as your girlfriend but what is your favorite ice cream flavor?”

Lisa let out a little chuckle, “Well I don’t really have a favorite but anything that’s your favorite would be mine too”

Rosé flushed a bit, “I didn’t realize we were having a cheese off”

They both ordered and Lisa was about to take out some money when Rosé lightly tapped her hand, “I’m paying for everything today”

“But-“

“No buts! I’m paying and that’s that” Rosé said with a huff as she placed her own money on the counter.

They sat down and began to eat their ice cream with some small conversation. Rosé took a small spoonful of her ice cream and put it in front of Lisa’s lips, “Say ah~” Lisa flushed and looked around before opening her mouth with an “Ah” and took the spoonful of ice cream into her mouth.

“How is it?” Rosé asked with cute wide eyes, almost like a puppy.

Lisa looks Rosé in the eyes as she licks her lips, “Delicious”

Rosé shivered, “Holy shit” she muttered.

Lisa took a small spoonful of her ice cream and took the opportunity to rub it on Rosé’s nose since she was in a trance. Rosé jumped in surprise and quickly rubbed at her nose, “Ahhhh it’s so cold” she whined.

Lisa laughed, “Why are you so cute?”

“I-“

“Your friend is right, why are you so cute?”

Lisa and Rosé both froze in surprise as they looked towards the guy who invited himself at their table.

“Um…excuse me but…who are you?” Rosé asked with a furrow of her brow, Lisa’s eyebrow twitched like she wanted to ask the same thing.

“Well baby,” both girls cringed, “I’m gonna be your next boyfriend”

Rosé couldn’t help but gag, the thought of dating a boy when she was already dating such a wonderful girl was disgusting. Lisa stood up slamming her hands on the table surprising both Rosé and the creepy guy.

“My girlfriend doesn’t need a boyfriend” Lisa growled.

The guy stared at Lisa for a moment before groaning, “Ugh are you one of those really protective friends that doesn’t even let their friends go out with nice guys?”

Rosé gulped, this date was not going how it was supposed to.

“You’re calling yourself a nice guy?” Lisa asked looking at the guy in disgust, “You are nothing close to being a nice guy”

“Who the fuck are you to say that-“

“She is my girlfriend and she is right, you aren’t a nice guy and honestly you are just a disgusting creep who I would never give my time even if I was single now if you would excuse me and my girlfriend, we have a date to get back to” Rosé said calmly as she stood up and intertwined her fingers with Lisa’s before pulling her out of the shop and away.

Somehow they ended up in a park bathroom, Rosé was looking away from Lisa in shame.

“So um…this was supposed to be a date?” Lisa asked as she lightly tapped on the bathroom sink counter.

“Yes but I fucked it up” Rosé whimpered.

Lisa frowned and walked forward hugging the other girl, “You didn’t mess it up, that guy did”

“Lisa look around you, we are in a bathroom” Rosé whined she looked like she was going to cry, “I wanted to do something cute and couple like, I heard what you said I wanted to take things slow too-“

Lisa cut her off by laughing loudly, “I’m sorry but,” she cut herself off to take a few breaths and let out a few extra chuckles, “You really think that this date is ruined? Because in my eyes I think this is perfectly fine”

“What?! How?!” Rosé exclaimed with a surprised look on her face.

“Babe, I’m here with you and that’s all that matters to me” Lisa said with a wide smile, “Besides, we had our first real kiss in a bathroom so honestly I don’t mind being in a bathroom”

“You-“ Rosé faltered, she was at a complete loss for words.

“Are a wonderful girlfriend?” Lisa added with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

“Well yes but I was going to say you are an idiot” Rosé said with a small laugh as she ran her fingers through her hair in relief.

“An idiot that you love though” Lisa said with a smirk as she leaned in and placed a small kiss on Rosé’s lips causing the girl to pout.

“Yes I love you but I’d love you more if you were to do that again” Rosé said as she pushed out her bottom lip.

Lisa smiled, “With pleasure” she said as she captured the older girls lips with her own.

They kissed for quite some time before pulling apart, they were both equally out of breath.

“Next time, I’m going to take you on a date and this time I’m paying for everything” Lisa said as she cupped Rosé’s face, “You got that?”

Rosé nodded her head quickly, “Yes”


	20. Chapter 20

Lisa and Rosé decided to have their date in a few weeks due to tests and just because they needed to get the money before they were able to go on a date especially the date Lisa was thinking about taking Rosé on. So as of right now Lisa is just laying on her bed doing stupid homework she didn’t even care about, she just wished she was with Rosé right now but she had an important essay due.

Suddenly there was a loud noise at her and Jennie’s bedroom door, “Um so Lisa I went to get you Thai food cause it’s been awhile but I ended up coming back with more than just Thai food…I have some Thai people too and I would appreciate it if you opened the goddamn door”

Lisa never ran so fast to Jennie’s aid, she was so excited. When she opened the door she was greeted with many familiar faces. Bambam, Sorn, Ten, and Minnie...and Jennie of course but her day was super turned around now and she was hella happy.

“Lisa I would appreciate if you move out of the doorway” Jennie said with a small bit of annoyance lacing her voice.

“Oh sorry” Lisa said as she moved out of the way and let Jennie and the others through.

“Hey Lisa it’s been so long!” Bambam exclaimed as he quickly pulled the girl into a hug.

“It really has!” Lisa exclaimed as she hugged him back before they both paused to stare at the others, “Why are you guys not joining?”

The remaining three looked at each other before quickly jumping into the hug.

“God it’s like a family reunion and I want to die like every single one of those I go to” Jennie grumbled as she placed the food down on the table and quickly the little Thais came flocking and sat around the table ready to eat, “Now I feel like a mom”

“Well to be fair you are the oldest one out of all of us” Ten said with a smirk, suddenly the room erupted into laughter.

“Listen here dreamer boy, I will kick your sassy ass out of this house” Jennie said as she pointed at him.

“This is a dorm room, not a house” Sorn mentioned with a smirk of her own causing everyone to laugh again.

“Sorn, I will do the same thing to you” Jennie said and then her eyes locked on Minnie and Bambam, “If you guys say anything I’m burning this dorm down to the ground”

“I’m sure this dorm is already burning from how hot I am” Bambam said as he began to fan himself.

“Oh no, how will we ever put it out when we are all just too hot to handle?” Minnie added on and began to fan herself also.

Again everyone but Jennie was laughing, “Sometimes I think quitting college is the answer to all my prayers”

“But Jennie! If you leave you won’t be able to see Jisoo” Lisa teased causing everyone else to “oo” at this.

“Jennie has a girlfriend?” Ten and Sorn asked at the same time.

“Yes she dooooes” Lisa said with some wiggles of her brows.

“I’ll have a hard time explaining to Rosé why you went missing” Jennie said with a sigh.

“Wha-“

“Who is Rosé?” Minnie asked.

“Ah yes glad you ask, that’s Lisa’s girlfriend” Jennie said with a smirk and Lisa couldn’t help but think, “You bitch”

“Girlfriend?!” The other Thais exclaimed

“Lisa was actually able to get a girlfriend?!” Sorn exclaimed completely astonished.

“I’m surprised you even have one too!” Lisa exclaimed right back.

“Leave Seunghee out of this!”

“Seunghee deserves better!!”

“Oh it’s fucking on!”

Sorn tackled Lisa and soon all of them were attacking Lisa in some way.

“I want to die” Jennie mutter as she walked away from the loud mess of Thai on the floor, she then heard a knock on the door.

“Are you the grim reaper coming to take me away from this hell and put me in a better one- oh hey Rosé” Jennie said as she opened the door.

Rosé blinked a couple of times, “Are you okay?”

“No, I’ve had my fill of Thai for the day” Jennie said as exhaustedly ran her fingers through her hair.

“You bought Thai food?” Rosé asked completely oblivious to what Jennie actually meant.

“Well yes but that’s not exactly what I mean anyway why are you here?” Jennie asked.

“I came to see Lisa-“

“Is your dorm room unlocked?”

“Uh no but Jisoo is in there”

“Great, Lisa is in there with some rats be careful I think they have rabies” Jennie said before she walked out of the room.

“Rats?” Rosé questioned as she walked in closing the door behind her.

When she finally walked in she was greeted with the scene of Lisa stuck in a choke hold, her feet were being tickled, and her hair was being ruffled not to mention she was also screaming “Mercy”

“Um…should I leave?” Rosé asked awkwardly causing everyone to freeze, Lisa quickly threw Sorn off of her and ran over to Rosé and hugged her.

“Babe! You finished your essay early!” Lisa said happily, “I wanted to see you so badly”

Rosé smiled and hugged Lisa back, “I wanted to see you badly also”

“You want to know what this reminds me of?” Ten asked.

“What does this remind you of?” Bambam asked.

“It’s just me you and the moon…” Ten said.

“Oh my fucking god” Sorn choked.

“Except now it’s more like ‘It’s just me you and a bunch of Thais’” Minnie added causing them to laugh before they quieted down and suddenly all of them exclaimed,

“Hey you two should kiss!”

Lisa’s eyebrow was twitching when she turned around, “You guy realize you are ruining the mood, right?”

“Well honestly you were the one to ruin the mood now because you didn’t kiss her but go off I guess” Bambam said as he rolled his eyes.

“To be fair…he kinda has a point and I wouldn’t mind a kiss right now” Rosé added causing Lisa to flush and the crowd of Thais to “oo” again.

“Okay fine come here babe” Lisa said as she turned back around and cupped Rosé’s face before leaning in and kissing her gently on the lips.

“Whooo!!”

“That’s my girl!”

“They grow up so fast…”

“That was legitness”

Lisa pulled back, “I suddenly hate them” she mumbled against Rosé’s lips.

“I kinda like them already” Rosé muttered right back against her lips.

“I have Lisa’s baby photos” Bambam suddenly voiced out.

Rosé quickly pulled away from Lisa and ran over to the table, “I definitely like them already”

“This was a mistake to let her meet my friends…” Lisa mumbled.

“Would you say it was a fuck up?” Ten asked.

“I’m about to throw your ass back to Thailand”


	21. Chapter 21

Jennie walked over to Jisoo and Rosé's shared room after finally escaping the Thais. That was like hell for her but she wouldn’t admit to them that she actually did enjoy every moment of that. When she was finally outside their room she knocked on the door and waited patiently.

“Oh Rosé you’re back that was quick-“ Jisoo paused when she fully opened the door and saw Jennie.

“Nope just me” Jennie said as she waved her hand at Jisoo making a smile spread over her face.

“Come on in then”

Jennie didn’t have to be told twice and quickly entered the room, Jisoo followed soon after her after closing the door. Jennie walked straight to Jisoo’s bed and plopped down.

“So may I ask why the queen is visiting my room?” Jisoo asked with a chuckle as she sat down next to Jennie.

“The queen, huh? I like that” Jennie said with a smirk as she rolled over so she laid against Jisoo thighs. “I’m here because I don’t want to deal with Lisa and her Thai companions”

“Thai companions?” Jisoo asked as she began to play with Jennie’s hair making Jennie snuggle into her touch and close her eyes.

“Yeah they are just her friends from Thailand but all together they are really annoying” Jennie whined before pausing a moment, “Though it is cute to see Lisa that happy”

“She isn’t as cute as me though, right?” Jisoo asked causing Jennie to sit up from her lap.

Jennie looked her girlfriend in the eyes before cupping her face and kissing her, “No one is as cute as you” she said in between kisses. Jisoo smiled into the kisses as she continued to play with Jennie’s hair. Soon Jisoo ended up on her back with Jennie over her as they kissed.

Once they pulled away for air Jisoo laughed, “I still wonder why you acted so innocent in that bathroom that one time and then suddenly you are this dominate feisty woman”

Jennie flushed, “I didn’t know what type of girls you liked but you weren’t making a move so I got frustrated and ughhhhhh” Jennie whined as she buried her face into Jisoo’s neck so she didn’t become even more embarrassed.

“Jennie you are my type of girl no matter what” Jisoo said with a laugh before she began to place gentle kisses onto Jennie’s shoulder.

“When did you become such a charmer?” Jennie asked with a huge smile.

“I’ve always been a charmer, babe” Jisoo said with a smirk as she flipped their position and she was now on top of Jennie and pinning her to the bed.

“If I asked Rosé she would probably say the opposite” Jennie said quickly returning the smirk back to Jisoo.

“I really want to kiss you right now”

“Then do it-“

The door to the room slammed open, “Guys we have a problem! Those bastards just stole my girlfriend- whoa am I interrupting something?” Lisa asked as she finally saw the situation.

Jisoo and Jennie stared at Lisa blankly making Lisa incredibly nervous.

“D-did I fuck up again?”

“YES!”


	22. chapter 22

It has finally been a few weeks and Lisa couldn’t be anymore nervous, she promised Rosé that she was gonna take her on an amazing date but Lisa couldn’t help but feel like it could end up going wrong again.

There was a knock on the bathroom door.

“Hey Lisa, you kinda have to hurry up” Jennie said from behind the door, “I kinda have to go to the bathroom and it’s almost time for your girl to show up”

Lisa let out a small sigh as she turned off the shower water and stepped out making sure to grab the towel to cover up her body…not like Jennie hasn’t already seen it before though.

Lisa opened up the door letting out steam from the shower, “It’s all yours”

Jennie let out a small thanks before she slipped into the bathroom, Lisa watched her before letting out another sigh and beginning to dry herself off and looking for what to wear. Something simple would probably be best, Lisa knew Rosé’s outfit was gonna blow her mind so she needs to wear something simple so Rosé could stand out more even though she would stand out even if Lisa didn’t wear something simple, that’s just how beautiful she is. Lisa pouted slightly as she stared a t-shirt that she had in black and white, what would go best with her jeans?

“I say go with the white one, you’ve always looked great in white”

Lisa turned around and smiled at her best friend, “So have you”

“Thank you” Jennie said as she walked over to Lisa, “This is the first time I’ve seen you so nervous over a date, you usually never thought about your outfits and just threw on whatever”

“Well Rosé is different” Lisa blushed and looked away, “I really like her”

Jennie smiled widely, “this is going to sound so weird but Lisa I really am glad you spilled your lunch on her”

“Me too” Lisa said with a laugh of agreement

“You’ve always been a happy girl but I’ve seen you become so much happier with her in your life and I love seeing this side of you” Jennie said as she lightly reached out to touch Lisa’s wet hair.

“Really?” Lisa asked with a wide smile and a squeak

“Yes really which is why I approve of you guys getting married”

If Lisa was drinking something she would have spit it out right there, probably on Jennie. “I haven’t said anything about marriage! I want to marry her most definitely but you see we haven’t been in this relationship that long and I want us to take our time and I only really want to propose when I know she is ready and well I don’t know when that is gonna be and well i-“

“Lisa stop rambling and let’s get your hair dried”

Lisa stopped and looked at Jennie who still had a warm smile on her face, “Will you do it for me?”

Jennie’s eyes softened, “Yes of course”

After a few moments Lisa’s hair was completely dry. She was still sitting in front of Jennie letting the girl run her fingers through her hair, in all honestly it was calming her nerves.

There was a small knock on the door causing Lisa to jump, her heart began to pound. Jennie got up, “I think you should get the door, good luck”

Lisa nodded, “Thanks I needed that”

Lisa’s heart thumped in her chest as she made her way over to the door, she slowly opened it out of nerves. Lisa took a sharp intake of air at the sight of her girlfriend on the other side. Rosé was wearing a long sleeved crop top (which looked super comfy) and a normal pair of jeans like Lisa was wearing but she looked so stunning.

Rosé fidgeted in place, “You’re staring” she said softly with flushed cheeks.

“O-oh um…I’m sorry but you’re just wow” Lisa said dumbly but Rosé didn’t seem to mind because she became even more flustered.

“I didn’t try to look wow” Rosé mumbled embarrassed as she lightly rubbed at her arm.

“You don’t need to try to look wow” Lisa said with a wide smile as she took Rosé’s hand, “Shall we go?”

“Yes”

They walked happily down to the bus station, they soon got comfortable on the bus stop bench. Their hands were still locked together.

“So where are we going?” Rosé asked with wide expecting eyes.

Lisa laughed and scratched her neck, “I was going to keep it a secre-“

“No! Not allowed! I want to know, please tell me Lalisa~” Rosé whined tugging on Lisa’s shirt.

Lisa gulped, damn she was weak “Fine, we are going to a mini golf place which is also an arcade and then I’m thinking of going somewhere else after that though I’m not quite sure and it depends on how much time this takes us”

Rosé lit up automatically, “I haven’t been to an arcade in so long! Oh! And I’ve never been mini golfing before so that’ll be really interesting”

“Oh cool! I’m sure you’ll master mini golfing really quickly” Lisa said giving her girlfriend a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Only if my Lisa teaches me” Rosé hummed out as she leaned in and gave Lisa a chaste kiss on the lips.

Lisa smiled brightly as she leaned her head onto Rosé for a little bit before the bus showed up and they got onto it.

They had finally arrived at the place, Lisa watched as Rosé blinked at the completely gray doors.

“Um Lisa are you sure this is the place?” Rosé asked as her eyebrow lightly twitched.

“Yes I am sure, I’ve been here before with Bambam and Sorn” Lisa said to reassure her worried girlfriend.

“Okay, I’m sorry but it just looks so sketchy” Rosé said with an awkward laugh, “You lead the way, okay?

Lisa nodded, she couldn’t blame Rosé for finding it sketchy. The place was literally behind a mattress store and the doors weren’t made of glass so it’s not like they could see into the place. Lisa opened the door which greeted them with a dark room filled with glow in the dark lights. Lisa stepped inside quickly followed by Rosé.

“See I told you this was the pla-“

Lisa was cut off by her girlfriend’s laughter, “L-Lisa your teeth and shirt are glowing, it’s amazing”

Lisa puffed out her cheeks, “Well your teeth are glowing too”

Rosé reached over and pinched Lisa’s cheeks, “God you’re so cute”

“L-let me go pay for our cards so we can play in the arcade” Lisa said before she ran away to the counter due to embarrassment.

Rosé smiled at her runaway date as she nervously handed the guy money to put onto two cards for them. “What a cute dummy, my dummy”

Lisa released a small breath as she took the game cards into her own hands, she couldn’t help but still be slightly nervous. Lisa wanted to show off her skills in these games but at the same time she honestly wasn’t super good at them.

When Lisa turned around to walk to her girlfriend she was surprised to find her sitting on one of the fake motorcycles with a smug look on her face. Lisa felt her heart skip a beat, her girlfriend would be a hot motorcyclist.

“What are you doing?” Lisa asked after she finally got over to her girlfriend not forgetting to hand over the card to Rosé which she quickly snatched.

“I was just admiring my adorable girlfriend from afar but decided to get comfortable” Rosé said as she wiggled her brows, “buuuut while I was sitting here I thought that we might as well race each other first”

Lisa flushed and lightly coughed, “Oh I see, well after this we can do the car one too”

“I’m down” Rosé said as she swiped her card in the card reader.

Lisa quickly hopped on the other motorcycle almost falling off, she swiped her card but nothing seemed to happen so she did it again and still nothing. She was going to do it again when Rosé spoke up,

“You have the card the wrong way, let me do it”

Before Lisa could say anything Rosé took the card out of her hand and swiped it, the card thing flashed and indicated that it worked.

“Thank you” Lisa said embarrassedly, “but just because I don’t know how to swipe a card doesn’t mean I won’t beat you here!”

“Mmm that’s cute but I’ll still win” Rosé said as she slammed down on the start button.

Lisa gasped before quickly following suit and hitting the start button. Soon the game started up and they were on the road revving their engines. It was a huge failure on both ends…

“I keep hitting into walls!” Rosé whined loudly.

Lisa couldn’t help but feel amused at the sudden outburst but she shouldn’t be laughing when she was doing just as bad if not worse, “I do too! Don’t worry!”

“I’m not worrying!”

Lisa couldn’t help but laugh at that.

Soon enough the game was over and they got off their motorcycles. Lisa looked at her monitor that said 3rd place, it was good enough for her, she then looked at Rosé’s monitor and pouted…she got 2nd place.

“Ohhh I did win” Rosé teased as she poked at Lisa’s tummy.

“Yeah well I kept hitting walls” Lisa frowned as she stopped Rosé’s hand poking her tummy by holding it gently in between her hands.

Rosé laughed, “Oh you’re such a big baby, I love you”

Lisa flushed, “I love you too” she whispered and lightly bit her lip and looked away.

Rosé smiled brightly and pulled Lisa a few steps to the left, “You still have a chance to beat me”

Lisa looked next to her noticed the car race game and let out a small “Ah” having forgotten she said they could play the car race one. Lisa hesitantly let go of Rosé’s hand before sitting down in the chair and placing her hands on the steering wheel. Lisa then turned to Rosé with a smug look on her face, “Come on Rosie, I’m gonna win this”

Rosé’s eyes automatically lit up as she sat down in the other seat, “You’re so on”

“Um…before we start…which pedal is the gas?” Lisa asked awkwardly.

“……..Lisa to be honest with you I don’t even know”

“This wasn’t a good game for us to play then”

“I guess we both fucked up”

“I fucked up more cause I suggested it”

“No you didn’t-“

They both stopped their little bickering at the voice of a small child, “Mommy those girls are just sitting at the cars and not playing the game, I wanna play”

Lisa and Rosé made eye contact before Rosé finally spoke up, “Want to go to another game?”

“Yes”

Lisa and Rosé found themselves in front of the ski ball machine. Rosé automatically swiped her card before grabbing Lisa’s card and doing it for her again after she began to struggle with swiping it. Once the balls finally came down they began to roll them trying to aim to the holes with the bigger numbers underneath them. Lisa felt like she was doing very well especially when Rosé squealed in anguish over her ball not going in the right hole.

“Why can’t I get these balls in the right place?!” Rosé exclaimed completely annoyed as she rolled her last ball.

Lisa couldn’t help but snicker because of her dirty mind, “You just aren’t used to handling balls”

“Oh yeah and you are?” Rosé asked with playfulness but Lisa could feel the roll of Rosé’s eyes with this statement.

“The only balls I’m used to handling are these” Lisa said as she quickly swiped up her tickets and ran to the basketball game lightly tapping the machine. She looked at Rosé with a smirk, “Care to join me”

“I would love to join you” Rosé said with a smirk right back as she swiped her card into the reader. Lisa swiped her card too without needing help this time.

“Oh cool, this has a feature where we can link our games! Now we can really face off” Lisa said with excitement as she pressed the link button.

“We both know that I’m going to win” Rosé said as she hit the link button on her machine.

“Oh gosh I love when you’re confident, it’s so fucking hot” Lisa groaned out slightly earning herself a smack on the arm from her girlfriend, “But let’s be honest babe, I’m gonna win”

They both hit the start buttons causing the balls to roll down to them. Lisa automatically began to throw the balls getting them into the net back and forth, she has always been kinda good at these things but it seemed like Rosé was having more trouble than she was because she was letting out noises of frustration. Soon the game ended and the tickets came out leaving Lisa surprised.

“I only got two tickets?! What is this bullshit?!” Lisa exclaimed as she stared at the two tickets before looking up at Rosé and seeing her with a handful of more than two tickets.

“I’m surprised I have more tickets honestly, I was watching you at some points and you were doing amazing” Rosé said with a small laugh as she rubbed Lisa’s back in comfort.

“These machines are biased” Lisa said with a pout.

“Let’s go play air hockey, maybe that’ll make you feel better” Rosé said as she pulled Lisa towards the air hockey machine.

“I feel better already because I’m with you” Lisa said with a smile as she leaned in and kissed Rosé on the cheek.

Rosé’s face heated up quickly, “Is that so?”

“Very much so” Lisa said with a wide smile before she swiped her card, “We’ll use mine”

“Alright that’s fine” Rosé said as she walked to one of the sides of the machine grabbing a puck and two strikers.

Lisa quickly took one of the strikers and headed to her side of the air hockey table. Rosé didn’t wait to hit the puck over to Lisa’s side to try and get it into the goal and she did cause Lisa wasn’t prepared. Instead of complaining Lisa took the puck out of the goal after it fell through and placed it on the table quickly hitting it over to Rosé with a little too much strength than she meant to and it flew off the table almost hitting Rosé in the face. Both Lisa and Rosé gasped.

“Lalisa!!” Rosé yelped as she stared at Lisa in astonishment.

“I’m so sorry!! Are you okay baby?” Lisa asked super worried and nervous.

“I’m fine, you didn’t actually hit me” Rosé said with a sigh as she picked up the puck and placed it back on the table, “just please don’t do that again”

“I promise with all my heart that I won’t!” Lisa promised.

They went back and forth hitting the puck, Rosé has three points now and Lisa has one. Lisa was okay with that because she likes how happy Rosé was when she got a point but Lisa’s competitive side was upset she sucked at this game. A child ran by,probably the child from before, but the child seemed to distract Rosé so Lisa took it as an opportunity to score a point and that she did.

“Ahaha! Finally another point for the mighty Lisa!” Lisa said with an evil villain laugh making Rosé pout.

“That’s so unfair, Lisa! I was distracted!” Rosé huffed as she grabbed the puck and put it back on the table and hit it back towards Lisa.

Lisa hit it back, “You can’t be distracted during a competition, babe”

Rosé hit it right back, “You’re usually always distracted!”

Lisa hit it back, “not when I’m having fun!”

Rosé hit it back once more getting it into Lisa’s goal, “Oh that’s a lie and you know it”

Lisa laughed and took out the puck hitting it back and automatically getting it into the goal, “You’re right”

“I know I am”

They continued back and forth until Rosé had six points and Lisa had five points, “When does this game end? Do you know?” Lisa asked Rosé as she hit the puck back to Rosé tying up the score making it six to six.

“I honestly don’t know” Rosé said as she hit the puck back getting it into Lisa’s goal after Lisa failed to block it. The machine quickly shut down, “Hey Lisa, I think the lucky number was seven”

“And I think you just won again” Lisa said with a small laugh.

Rosé cupped Lisa’s face and gave her a small kiss on the lips, “Let’s play mini golf now, okay?”

Lisa brightened up from the kiss, “Let me go pay for that and get the golf balls and the clubs”

Rosé gave Lisa a nod, she quickly ran to the front desk and payed for everything. She grabbed the balls and the clubs and quickly ran over to Rosé. “Okay let’s do this!”

They went over to the course, “I’ll go first!” Lisa said as she placed her glowing neon green ball down and then positioned her golf club against the ball and hit it gently closer to the hole but not getting it in. Lisa turned to her girlfriend who looked slightly conflicted, “Okay it’s your turn, Rosie~”

Rosé followed what Lisa did placing her ball on the ground and putting her club against it before hitting it but she hit it with a little too much strength like Lisa before at the air hockey table. The golf ball hit the side of the course and bounced up towards Lisa’s belly but good thing she stepped to the side to avoid it.

“Oh wow” Lisa mumbled.

“I’m so sorry oh my gosh, I told you I’ve never done this before” Rosé quickly apologized even beginning to ramble.

“Don’t worry, you got revenge for what I did before” Lisa said with a laugh as she made her way back towards Rosé after grabbing Rosé’s ball.

Rosé let out a small giggle and rolled her eyes at her girlfriend. Lisa placed the ball down in front of Rosé before going behind her. She pressed her front against Rosé’s back causing the older girl to jump slightly. Lisa placed her hands over Rosé’s on the club.

“From here you just hit it gently, the balls move easily so you don’t need that much strength” Lisa said as she helped Rosé pull the club back and hit the ball gently just like she told her. The ball ended up going slightly to the left of Lisa’s. Lisa pulled back from Rosé and walked towards her ball to hit it into the hole.

“Um…Lisa?”

“Mm?” Lisa answered back as she hit the ball into the hole.

“You should hug me like that more sometime….i really liked it”

Lisa could feel her face warm up and her eyes were wide as she looked back towards her girlfriend whose face was lightly pink and she was looking away.

“I…yeah I will”

By the time they had finished playing mini golf it was still day time but Lisa was actually really tired. She knew Rosé had a whole bunch of fun mini golfing and she didn’t know if she really wanted to go anywhere else and possibly ruin that so they just decided to go for a stroll. This took up a lot of time and the sun was now beginning to set. Lisa held Rosé’s hand gently, she couldn’t help but feel super in love right now.

“Hey Lisa is that a carnival?

Lisa snapped out of her thoughts at her girlfriend’s question, she automatically heard the screams of people having fun. “I believe it is”

“Oh my gosh Lisa! We should go on the Ferris wheel!” Rosé stated excitedly as she jumped up and down.

Lisa couldn’t help but laugh at her girlfriend, “Oh man, I’m gonna be broke by the end of this date”

“I just want to go on the Ferris wheel because the sun is setting and that’s super romantic” Rosé explained as her thumb began to lightly rub the back of Lisa’s hand.

Lisa let out a sigh of defeat, “Okay let’s go, I hope the line is short”

“Oh…my…gosh” Rosé said in shock before her excitement broke out and she hugged Lisa happily, “I love you so much! Thank you!”

Lisa smiled happily and hugged Rosé back, “I love you too”

They managed to get on the line before it got severally long. Lisa let out a small whimper as she stared at the inside of her wallet before sighing and putting it away.

“I’m sorry you spent so much on me, next time I’m going to pay for everything” Rosé mentioned as she lightly rubbed her hand up and down Lisa’s arm.

“Nah that’s okay, it was worth it” Lisa said not forgetting to smile while doing so.

“Why is that?” Rosé questioned.

“Because seeing your face light up at everything makes it all so worth it” Lisa said as she leaned down and gave Rosé a small kiss.

Lisa couldn’t help but laugh at Rosé’s completely red face which made Rosé mumble out a “You jerk”

“Mmmm but I also like the thought of being your sugar mommy” Lisa said with a wide smirk.

Though of course…she got hit for that.

Finally it was their turn to get on the Ferris wheel and Lisa was glad because the sun was still setting. They carefully got on the Ferris wheel car, they were sitting on opposite sides. The car shook slightly as the ride started back up, Rosé gasped from it but calmed down quickly as Lisa took her hands.

They stared at each other for a small bit before beginning to laugh. Rosé was the first one to speak up, “Let’s take some selfies”

They took many selfies with various snapchat filters, ones of them kissing, and many other types. Lisa placed her head in her hands as she stared at Rosé who was smiling at her phone most likely looking through the photos they had just took. Lisa really had never felt so in love until now, the sight of Rosé with a smile gracing her lips with the soft blends of orange and pink behind her as the sun set.

“Hey Rosé”

Rosé lifted up her head, “Yes?”

“I think….i think I’m ready”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be completely honest i've thought about ending this fanfiction for quite sometime but i've been trying to figure out what would be the best time and i feel like next chapter would be the best time. Thank you so much for your support of this fanfiction, I really appreciate it <3 


End file.
